


The Happy Place

by Debi_C



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a Happy Place after all.  No warnings whatsoever except for one or two slashy lines if you look sideways and much sweetness abounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Happy Place

Jack stepped out onto the deck of his small cabin and stretched. His bare upper body flexed as he lifted his arms up above his six-foot- two frame. The sun was shining, there was a slight breeze wafting across the clearing and birdsong was in the air. He was on vacation and life was good.

Then, putting his hands on his hips and tugging up his jeans, he surveyed his domain. There were two tents set up in the large grassy area that he referred to as his yard. One was an eight man, er, woman tent and was serving as the sleeping quarters of his 2IC Sam Carter, their long time friend and CMO Janet Fraiser and 'their' adopted daughter Cassie.

The other was only a little smaller and housed his CO, or as he demanded to be called while they were up here, just plain, old George. His had all the comforts Jack and Daniel could manage to fit into the small canvas pavilion, cot, air mattress, camp chair and his own cooler. Jack expected the General to emerge at anytime now if he wasn't already down at the dock with his bobber in the water.

Teal'c had been happy with the front porch as his spot to relax and perform kel-no-reem. However, their large friend had already vacated the area and was evidently on a hike along one of the many woodland trails that wound their way through the O'Neill property on Rock Mountain.

Daniel had spent the night in the cabin with Jack. In fact, O'Neill had just made a special point of rumpling up the bed linens on the couch so everyone would know that their cover story of being best friends was still in place. It would allow 'the don't ask, don't tell' rule to remain in full force. But he expected the aroma of the now perking coffee to rouse his companion from his deep sleep in the overlarge double bed in the master bedroom.

Jack then pulled up one of the two rocking chairs that sat in the morning sun and settled himself into it. It had been a busy year and he had invited everyone up for a detox vacation. There were no Goa'ulds, replicators, Tok'ra, Tollans, Unases or stupid politicians allowed. Only his extended family at his personal heaven on planet Earth in his favorite state of Minnesota. It was perfect.

As expected, in a short while, a sleepy Daniel wearing only a pair of slightly too big sweat pants and a satisfied smile emerged through the same screen door that Jack had come out of earlier. The younger man was carrying two large mugs of French Roast Arabica coffee carefully in front of him. Silently, he handed one to O'Neill who smiled and nodded his thanks complete with a wink at his partner.

Within a few more minutes, a tousled blond head stuck itself out of the larger green nylon tent. Jack nudged Daniel carefully, so as not to spill any of the hot liquid on his friend's bare skin. "Good morning, Carter." He called out cheerfully.

"Morning, Sir." She answered with a smile and climbed the rest of the way out of the tent. "Is that coffee I smell?" Her hair was still uncombed and she hadn't applied any makeup yet. She was wearing a too large tee shirt, a pair of cut off jeans for shorts, and was barefoot.

"Did the sun rise this morning? Is Daniel here amongst us?" He glanced at the still sleepy younger man. "Then yes, there be coffee. Come on out and get some for yourself."

"Yes, Sir." She replied with a broad smile as she made her way across the deck and into the kitchen from which the heavenly aroma emanated.

Within a few minutes, a russet brown head also appeared from the tent. Janet had managed to brush her hair but it was still hanging loose around her shoulders. A tee shirt with the phrase "Doctors do it surgically" was hanging outside her sweat pants and her rubber flip-flop shoes made slapping sounds when she walked.

"Morning Doc. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, Jack. I did." She stopped to stand beside the two men, looking out over the verdant area, She sighed a heartfelt sigh, then glanced up at them. "It's so peaceful up here. Thanks again for asking Cassie and me along on this trip."

"Hey, without you, we probably wouldn't even be here to enjoy the place." He smiled up at her then glanced over at the still wordless linguist at his side. "Right, Danny?"

The sandy blond head turned and smiled softly at the small woman. He then blinked sleepily and nodded his agreement. "You deserve it, Jan. You work too hard."

She stepped around and kissed the young man on his forehead. "Especially on you, Daniel Jackson."

He shook his head ruefully and rubbed his right side. "It's not my fault, you know. I didn't burst my appendix on purpose."

"Uh huh, no negativity allowed here." Jack tilted his head warningly at the two. "Janet, go get your coffee. Besides, you can't hold Daniel responsible for anything he says until his third cup of joe anyway."

She laughed merrily and followed Sam into the kitchen.

At this time, General George Hammond emerged from the woodland path that came up from the lake. He was proudly carrying a large stringer of trout. "Jack! I thought you said there were no fish in this lake? Hell, I've caught enough for breakfast!" His loud red and yellow Hawaiian shirt, cut off BDU trousers and tennis shoes were wet and the straw hat was sitting askew on his bald pate.

Jack immediately got up and ran down to help the older man with his string of fish. "Wow, George! This is great!" He took the catch and hefted it up to look at the General's prizes. "There's some real beauties here. What were you using for bait?"

"Oh, I'd brought some mepps spinners with me. I was just casting off the dock." George grinned at his friend. "They were fighting to get on to my hook."

Sam and Janet came back out on the deck, drawn by the men's excited voices. "Daniel, what's going on?" Sam asked the still seated young man.

"Fishing." He replied, now completely awake and grinning. "Fishing is going on."

Janet jumped off the deck and ran over to the two sportsmen. "General! This is wonderful. They're beautiful!"

Hammond beamed at the enthusiasm. "Look at this one." He indicated the largest of his catch. "Two feet long if it's an inch!"

Janet looked up at Jack. "I thought you said there was no fish in the lake?"

"No." he shook his head, "Teal'c said there were no fish. I just said I hadn't caught any."

George looked at him oddly. "Why the heck not?" 

Daniel had finally gotten up from the chair and he and Sam joined the group. "I've been told it's not about the fish, George, but the fishing."

Hammond looked at Jack and shook his head. "Sometimes I worry about you, Jack O'Neill."

Janet shook her head and held out her hand for his catch, "So, do you guys want to eat these fish, or look at them?"

The General handed them over with a nod. "No question in my mind." He glanced at O'Neill. "Jack?"

He made a sweeping gesture with his hand. "Be my guest, Janet. Go work your Louisiana magic."

As Janet left, trailed by Sam. The three men turned just in time to see a dumbstruck Teal'c staring in amazement at the women as they entered the cabin bearing their prizes. He looked at Carter. "What are those?"

Sam pulled the screen door open and stood aside. She answered with a stage whisper glancing toward the men. "Fish . . . this is what fish look like."

Janet smiled at the two of them. "And they're about to become breakfast."

"Fascinating." The big man said in amazement. George clapped Jack on the shoulder and followed Teal'c and the two women into the cabin.

"So," Daniel looked at Jack expectantly. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Daniel, its not about the catching . . . it's all about the cleaning."

"Jack," the younger man replied laughingly. "Sometimes, it's about the eating."

The large tent's flap opened and a cranky looking teenager stuck her head out. "What's all the noise about out here? Can't a girl get some sleep?"

Jack arched an eyebrow at Daniel, then nodded at the still sleepy Cassie. The two of them approached the tent. "Now, Daniel. Look what you went and did. You woke up Cassie."

"Me? I woke up Cassie? No, I'd say you woke her up." 

Jack shook his head. "Not me . . . you see, if I had woken up Cassie, it would be much more imaginative."

Cassie looked suspiciously at the two approaching men.

Daniel followed his leader. "Oh really. How would you do it?"

"Oh, probably . . . " As they reach the tent, Jack made a grab and picked up the giggling, squealing girl by her waist and threw her over his shoulder. "by pitching her into the lake."

Cassie was still laughing, wiggling and kicking her legs. "Noooo, nooo, Jack. I'll tell Mom."

Daniel laughing, was following the man and girl as Jack started down the path. "Janet, you'd better come out here and rescue your daughter." He called back to the house.

The doctor pushed the screen door open and poked her head out, watching the activity. "Jack, what are you doing?"

O'Neill turned around to face her. "I'm going to throw Cassie in the lake."

"Oh, okay. Have fun." The screen door slammed shut behind Janet as she turned back into the kitchen.

"Mooooooommmmmm!"

The three disappeared down the trail. After a few moments, a feminine sounding squeal was heard followed by a splash. Then a deeper masculine sounding voice yelled. "Jack! No! Jaaack!" followed by another splash. Then there was laughter. 

Jack O'Neill was in his happy place.


End file.
